


Weapon

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [53]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor, Autistic Third Doctor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Third Doctor, Karate, Kissing, Martial Arts, Other, Prompt Fill, Stimming, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The Doctor takes the Brigadier for a karate lesson.[Prompt 53 – Weapon]





	Weapon

“What exactly are you wearing, Doctor?”

The Doctor is stood on his doorstep, wearing a strange outfit. It looks like a white suit, with a long black belt tied around their waist. He almost laughs, but stops himself when he sees the Doctor’s face.

“It’s a gi, my dear fellow,” they say, rubbing their hand against the back of their neck. “You wear it when you do karate.”

The Brigadier nods, part of him wishing he had inquired about what he would be wearing before he agreed to this. “I see.”

“Now, are you ready to go?” the Doctor asks, and they offer the Brigadier their arm.

“Of course I am,” he says, smiling.

And he takes the Doctor’s arm and walks with them down the garden path.

 

* * *

 

One trip in Bessie later (the Brigadier noticed a new weighted lap pad resting across the Doctor’s knees), the Brigadier finds himself at the karate studio. The Doctor passes him a spare gi, and gives him a gentle shove towards the changing rooms. He pulls on the stiff white clothing, hoping he won’t look too silly dressed like this. He also has a white belt, obviously because he has no experience with karate (unlike the Doctor).

Once he is changed, he wanders out of the changing room with the belt in his hand, unsure of how to tie it. Without saying a word, the Doctor takes the belt and ties it for him, wrapping it twice around the Brigadier’s waist before fastening a tight knot.

“Thank you, Doctor.”

“You’re welcome, my dear fellow,” they say, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek (no one sees, but he still blushes). “Are you ready?”

“Doctor, trust me, I’m always ready,” he says, and the Doctor smiles as they wait for the lesson to begin.


End file.
